Segredos dos Personagens
Os personagens em LOST têm muitos segredos que mantêm uns dos outros. Essa página serve para desvendar o máximo possível de segredos, incluindo quem sabe o quê. Kate Austen * Kate matou quem ela originalmente pensava ser seu padrasto, depois ela descobriu que na verdade ele era seu pai biológico, o que levou a sua vida de correria. :* Ela foi finalmente capturada por um federal, Edward Mars, na Austrália, e estava sendo escoltada de volta para os EUA no Vôo 815. :* Mars é atingido por uma mala que cai durante o acidente,deixando-o inconsciente, permitindo que kate tire suas algemas. :* Depois do acidente, Mars é tão severamente machucado que mal consegue avisar [Jack do estado de fugitiva de Kate. :* Hurley, Sawyer e Sun descobrem sobre o passado de fugitiva de Kate logo após jack. :* Sawyer expõe o segredo de Kate para todos em 'Born to Run' numa tentativa de retirar a suspeita de que ele havia envenenado Michael. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido por todos. * Kate já foi casada. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido somente por Sawyer. * Kate já fez um teste de gravidez. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido somente por Sun. * Kate foi quem disse a Sun para envenenar Jin. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido somente por Sun. * Kate, Claire e Danielle Rousseau descobriram O Cajado enquanto investigavam as memórias do rapto de Claire. :* Dentro de O Cajado Kate achou fantasias, uma barba falsa e cola teatral num armário. :* No caminho para A linha Kate contou tudo para Jack. :* Uma vez capturada pelos Outros, Kate, amordaçada, comenta com Mr. Friendly. Jack, Sawyer, Michael e Hurley ouvem por acaso. ::* Status do segredo: Claire, Rousseau e Jack sabem sobre O cajado. Jack, Hurley, Sawyer e Michael sabem sobre os disfarces. Sun Kwon * Sun aprendeu inglês com Jae Lee, antes de embarcar no Vôo 815 como parte de seu plano de deixar Jin. :* Quando o avião cai, ninguém sabe (nem mesmo Jin) que Sun sabe falar inglês. Devido à barreira da língua, o casal de coreanos é mantido à margem dos acontecimentos. :* Sun revela primeiramente seu segredo a Michael, para lhe explicar que Jin o atacou por ele estar com o relógio de Jin, que ele pensava ter sido furtado por Michael. :* Kate descobriu o segredo de Sun percebendo suas reações às palavras de Kate enquanto estavam cuidando da horta. :* Todos os sobreviventes finalmente souberam de sua fluência em inglês quando ela defendeu Jin da acusação de ter queimado a primeira jangada. ::* Status do segredo: conhecido por todos. * Em Born to Run, Michael passa mal e Jack diz que alguém deve ter colocado veneno em sua garrafa de água. :* Kate e Sawyer são os principais suspeitos. :* Jack interroga Sun, que confessa que não queria que Jin fosse embora, e "só usou o suficiente para que ficasse doente." Michael inadvertidamente bebeu da água de Jin. :* Jack diz a Sun que não vai contar nada a ninguém. :* Mais tarde, no mesmo episódio, descobrimos que foi Kate quem sugeriu o envenenamento; só Sun sabe disso. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido por Jack e Kate. O envolvimento de Kate é conhecido apenas por Sun. * Sun e Jin não podem ter filhos. :* Jin pensa que é devido a um problema com o sistema reprodutivo de Sun, mas descobrimos que o problema, na verdade, é com Jin. :* Sun mantém este segrado até descobrir que está grávida. ::* Status do segredo: Gravidez conhecida por todos. * Tem um envolvimento com Jae Lee. :* Seu pai, Sr. Paik descobre. ::* Status do segredo: Só o Sr. Paik sabe. John Locke * Locke estava numa cadeira de rodas por quatro anos antes do acidente, mas como ele embarcou no avião antes de todos, ninguém sabe de sua deficiência. :* Depois do acidente, Locke começou a andar. :* Walt fala para Michael "O Sr. Locke disse que aconteceu um milagre com ele." O quanto Locke se aprofundou com Walt nesse assunto é desconhecido. :* Quando se aproximava do avião dos traficantes de drogas nigerianos pela primeira vez, suas pernas começaram e regredir ao estado de paralizadas. :* Locke revela seu segredo a Boone logo antes de ele explorar o avião dos traficantes. Boone morre sem contar a ninguém que Locke era paralítico. :* No aeroporto, na cadeira de rodas, Locke se aproxima de Rose, e pega um remédio que ela havia deixado cair no chão. Mais tarde, quando ele diz a ela que vai levar umas quatro semanas para que ele se recupere do esmagamento de sua perna pela porta de segurança, ela responde: "Nós dois sabemos que não vai demorar isso tudo." ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido apenas por Rose (e provavelmente Walt). Era conhecido por Boone, mas ele morreu logo após ficar sabendo. * Entre o sobreviventes do Vôo 815, apenas Locke viu os Hieróglifos no Contador Regressivo antes dos acontecimentos em 'Live Together, Die Alone' e preferiu não revelar a ninguém o que viu. :* O falso Henry Gale alegou ter visto os hieróglifos quando os números do contador ressetaram. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido pelo falso Henry Gale, Eko e Desmond. * Somente Locke viu o mapa iluminado pela luz negra na porta de isolamento da escotilha. Ele compartilhou com Eko um rascunho básico do mapa. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido apenas por Locke, Eko e Desmond. Locke desconhece o quanto Desmond sabe a respeito do mapa e vice-versa. ::* Sawyer acha o rascunho do mapa feito à mão por Locke na pilha de vasilhas pneumáticas e o entrega a Jack. * Assim como Eko, Locke também olhou dentro da fumaça preta, entretanto, o que ele viu nunca foi divulgado. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido apenas por Locke. Desmond foi avisado disso por Kelvin mas nunca a viu, uma vez que era invisível. Charlie também viu a fumaça negra. Kate fica chocada quando assiste o monstro indo em direção a Locke. * Descobre A Pérola com Eko. :* Conta a Desmond sobre isso, para convencê-lo de que Apertar o Botão não é necessário. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido apenas por Locke, Eko e Desmond. Hugo "Hurley" Reyes * Hurley é um multimilionário. :* Ganhou na loteria jogando nos números que ele ouviu de Leonard. :* Deve a Walt U$83.000 que apostou jogando gamão. Ele assegura a Walt, "você vai receber." :* Conta a Charlie o quanto é rico, mas Charlie não acredita nele. Mais tarde, Charlie brinca com isso na frente de Kate, e Hurley diz a ela que Charlie é doido. :* Conta sua estória em diferentes situações a Rousseau e Jack, embora Jack não acredite nele por mater algumas dúvidas sobre partes da estória de Hurley depois de ele mencionar ter estado internado numa clínica psiquiátrica. :* Na segunda jangada, Sawyer lê a mensagem que Hurley inseriu na garrafa, mas não reconheceu seu verdadeiro nome. (Ele diz, "Quem, diabos, é esse Hugo e como ele conseguiu 160 milhões de dólares pra deixar pra sua mãe?") Note que quando os outros os capturam, Ms. Klugh chama Hurley de Hugo na frente de Sawyer, portanto ele deve ter ligado o nome à pessoa. :* Depois de ganhar na loteria, Hurley apareceu num canal de TV coreano, como visto no episódio '...In Translation'. ::* Status do segredo: Seu status de multimilionário é conhecido por Charlie, Rousseau, Sawyer, Jack, e Libby, mas Charlie não acredita, Jack pode não acreditar, Sawyer não fez a ligação dos fatos, e Libby agora está morta. * O nome verdadeiro de Hurley é Hugo. :* Hurley conta a Jack que Hurley não é seu nome verdadeiro, e sim Hugo Reyes, mas não conta por quê é chamado de Hurley. :* Os outros deram seu nome a Michael, mas na lista aparece "Hugo", o que indica que Michael já conhece seu verdadeiro nome, uma vez que o único nome que ele não reconhece na lista é James Ford. :* Sawyer lê a mensagem que Hurley inseriu na garrafa assinada por "Hugo", mas Sawyer não imagina se tratar de Hurley. ::* Sawyer ouve Os Outros chamarem Hurley de Hugo (assim como Kate) em 'Live Together, Die Alone', quando ele é mandado de volta aos sobreviventes. :* Locke sabe, mas não sabemos como. Talvez ele saiba pela lista de passageiros. ::* Status do segredo: conhecido apenas por Hurley, Jack, Locke, Michael, Sawyer e Kate. * Hurley se sente culpado pela morte de duas pessoas, resultado de um acidente onde houve um desmoronamento de uma doca. Depois do acidente foi internado num hospital psiquiátrico. :* No hospital, ele tem um amigo imaginário chamado Dave, onde ele ouve os números de um paciente chamado Leonard. :* Libby também esteve na mesma clínica, mas ainda não sabemos se eles se conheceram lá. :* Conta a Jack sobre sua internação em Man of Science, Man of Faith. ::* Status do segredo: Libby sabia que ele esteve na clínica em Santa Rosa e sabia do fato de ele ter um amigo imaginário. Jack sabe sobre sua internação, mas não sobre Dave. Charlie Pace * Como parte do plano de Sawyer em 'The Long Con', Charlie ataca Sun, fazendo parecer que Os Outros estão se tornando mais agressivos. :* Também poderia ter algo a ver com Charlie humilhando Locke na frente de todos em 'Fire + Water'. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido apenas por Charlie e Sawyer. * Charlie é um ex-viciado em heroína. :* Ele se livrou das Estátuas da Virgem Maria contendo a heroína, jogando-as no mar. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido agora pelo menos por Jack, Locke, Hurley, Claire, Sawyer, e Mr. Eko. Não está claro se sua dependência é conhecida por todos. Somente Locke sabe que ele se desfez das estátuas. * Charlie tem uma arma que pode ou não ter sido dado a ele por Sawyer. ::* Status do segredo: ele entregou a arma a Sayid e ela foi passada adiante desde então. Ela ficou com Jack até eles serem capturados pelos Outros. Walt Lloyd * Ateou fogo na primeira jangada de Michael. :* Locke percebe a atitude de Walt's e o confronta. Walt irá confessar a Michael. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido por Locke e Michael. * Supposedly caused a bird to be killed by smashing to a door. Seu padrasto, Brian Porter, contou a Michael sobre isso para descrever Walt como uma pessoa "diferente". ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido por Brian Porter. Michael pode ou n~çao ter acreditado no que Brian lhe contou. Ambos Locke e os outros o consideram "especial". Libby * Esteve na Clínica Psiquiátrica Santa Rosa ::* Status do segredo: Esteve na Clínica Psiquiátrica Santa Rosa na mesma época de Hurley. ele acha que ela lhe é familiar, mas não faz a conexão com a clínica. * Deu a Desmond seu barco, o "Queen Elizabeth". ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido apenas por Desmond, embora ele não saiba que ela esteve na ilha. Rose * Tem uma doença terminal, que ela acredita estarcurada por causa da ilha (ou enquanto ela estiver nela). ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido apenas por Bernard (e provavelmente Locke). Michael Dawson * Atirou em Ana-Lucia e Libby para libertar Henry Gale. Ele foi coagido pelos outros a libertar Henry e também a trair seus amigos, atraindo Kate, Jack, Sawyer e Hurley ao acampamento dos outros. ::* Status do segredo: Conhecido por Jack, Hurley, Kate e Sawyer (Michael admite a culpa no caminho, ao encontro dos Outros). Suspeito por Sayid. James "Sawyer" Ford * Seu nome verdadeiro é James Ford. :* Adotou 'Sawyer', por causa de um homem de confiança chamado Sawyer. :* O Sawyer original se envolveu com sua mãe, fazendo com que seu pai a matasse a si próprio em seguida. ::* Status do segredo: Locke, Hurley, Kate, Jack e Michael sabem o nome verdadeiro de Sawyer por causa da lista de passageiros; apenas Kate sabe a razão de ele ter adotado o nome de Sawer (e provavelmente Locke como implícito em Lost Connections). Michael soube seu verdadeiro nome atravé de Ms. Klugh. Category:ListsCategory:Recurring Themes Bold textLink title